Twilight of the Cresent Moon
by lonerchick
Summary: My eyes widen in horror as I felt his sharp fangs pierce my skin on my crook of my neck. I could hear and feel it, the blood being drained from me. My heart beat exhilarated as panic arose in me. Then, pain, like something I’ve never experienced before, s
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha Characters**

**A/NTell me if you like this story and I'll keep writing, but I have to get reviews to tell me to keep going. Arigato Gozaimasu… Oh the first part, is kinda like future… a glimpse of the future to come! Hehe…**

"**Twilight of the Crescent Moon" **

**Preface**

_My eyes widen in horror as I felt his sharp fangs pierce my skin on my crook of my neck. I could hear and feel it, the blood being drained from me. My heart beat exhilarated as panic arose in me. Then, pain, like something I've never experienced before, something unbearable. It didn't feel as though as someone had stabbed me, like my simple mind thought it would, instead it felt as though as if it were on fire. A burning sensation filled the crook of my neck. While he drained my blood from my body, it felt as though as if he was putting something else in return, like poison or venom. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. As terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. My vision blurred, I could feel my eyelids were slowly getting heavy, the hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered to kill me._

**Flashback**

**Does Inuyasha know this person? **

"**Is that you Sesshomaru!" I heard Inuyasha scream. Who's this Sesshomaru person? I turned my attention to the person/demon Inuyasha was currently yelling at. **

"**Ah you remember me. I am flattered. Dear little brother." The person/demon said.**

**Wait did he say "Little Brother?" **

**Sesshomaru then turned his attention to me. "Why it's a human girl."**

**My heart is beating so fast. Calm down, he's just Inuyasha brother! Wait did he just call me HUMAN? **

'**You got a problem with that?" I said angrily. **

**The nerve of this jerk. **

Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru-sama, we need your help." I said with as much of respect I could which included a deep low bow. He just looked down at me with an evil glare.

Am I being disrespectful? I can't bow any lower, or I'll fall over. Should I beg? No Inuyasha would be pissed off if I did that. He's already mad that I'm actually asking his brother for help. Gosh this guy is such a jerk!

"Wench." Was all he said, which also included a glare and his eyebrow raised.

Oh, I didn't tell him why we needed his help. I'm so nervous. How should I put this?

"We need help looking for Naraku and we need your help to defeat him." I said with my head still lowly bowed.

"Hnn…" Was all he said as he walked away gracefully.

Why is he so graceful? He's a demon for Christ sakes. A very pale handsome demon at that, wait did I just call him handsome? What's wrong with me? I mean he's Inuyasha's evil elder brother. Wait does this mean he's not gonna help us? Crap, there goes our only hope. Well I guess we'll just have to try out best to kick Naraku's ass!

I began to walk back to the clearing where Inuyasha was currently being held by subduing spells by Miroku and Sango. I looked up at them and sighted. They knew the answer just by seeing my face.

"Who cared we don't need that bastard anyways!" Inuyasha yelled while Miroku was removing the spell. "You bastards, why the hell did you guys do that to me. Wench! This is your fault!" Inuyasha screamed.

I could feel my blood boiling and screamed as loud as I can, "SIT!!!"

Ugh… Inuyasha is starting to annoy me more and more. That baka! sigh he can't help it though… Why do I love this annoying baka? I wonder if it runs in the family? Doubt that, Sesshomaru seems to be mature, I wonder how old he is?

Inuyasha was currently in still in the crater shaped as his body when all of a sudden he jumped up and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lounges. "SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!" I screamed back. Then I took deep breath and walked up to Sesshomaru and smile along with a bow.

"Have you considered assisting us Lord Sesshomaru?" I questioned. I felt anxious. Miroku and Sango just stared in shock I might say. Well who wouldn't be. They thought it was a good idea, but they didn't think he'd actually help us.

He did his famous narrow the eyes thing and said "Hnn…" and turned around and sat under a tree.

Its been a week now since he started traveling with us. Inuyasha complains a lot but then he gets SITs a lot now too. All Sesshomaru does is glare at me. It's like he doesn't like me. Well he doesn't like anyone but still I'm getting the most glares here. The only person who seems to get words out of him is Miroku, maybe it's because he sucks up to him the most. That might be it.

I am making dinner, my famous RAMON this is my first time making it in front of Sesshomaru, we don't want him to know I'm from the future so we've been making due with feudal era food, but Inuyasha hasn't gone hunting yet. I dished out for everyone including Sesshomaru, even though he's refused every meal I've made.

"Here you go Lord Sesshomaru-sama." I stated as politely as I could. He looked down at the food at he seemed to make a slight face, and his eyes looked curious, but then it faded as quickly as it came. He just looked at me then at the stars.

Damn… won't he eat anything? I haven't seen him a single thing since he's been with us. Is it my cooking? Why the hell am I worrying? Forget this jerk, let him starve. He is getting paler and his eyes are getting more brownish then golden. Maybe he's getting sick? Is that possible a demon getting sick?

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you not feeling well? You haven't eaten since you've been with us. Well as far as I can tell you haven't ate. You seem to be getting paler." I commented while staring at him.

His eye's narrowed as he growled at me. "None of you business Wench!" was what he said as he walked off into the woods. Every single person in our group turned their attention at me.

"Kagome-chan, I think you should leave Sesshomaru-sama alone. He seems to dislike you." Sango said in a concerned voice.

"You've notice too?" I questioned. Inuyasha just grunted as Shippo continued to eat with Kira.

Those two, Shippo and Kira seemed too have adjusted to Sesshomaru being with us. Sesshomaru's ward Rin and servant Jaken haven't been traveling with us at all. I haven't seen them once. I wonder where they are.

Our trail on Naraku has improved dramatically since Sesshomaru has joined us. I can sense that were getting closer and closer. We've come across more and more jewel shards these past few weeks. We've collected a total of four so far. That's a lot considering it's only been three weeks. The new moon is coming up, I wonder if were going back to Kaede's village.

"We are going to head back to Kaede's village. The new moon is coming up and I don't think Inuyasha would like his brother to find out about his secret." Miroku stated while Sesshomaru was gone.

Sesshomaru returned within half an hour. "Sesshomaru-sama, we are thinking of returning to Kaede's village, we need to restock on supplies." Miroku explained. Sesshomaru stared at him then replied a "Hnn…" Within two days we were back at Kaede's village.

"I want to go home." Was all I said then realized my mistake as Sesshomaru stared at me. All I could think of was smile at him and walk out so I did just that. I was hoping for him to think I was going to my family hut, but we can't always get what we wish for.

I was walking the usual path toward the well when out of nowhere a two tree's came crashing down toward me. I closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact to crush my tiny fragile body, but that never came. I felt an arm warp around my waist and opened my eyes expecting to see Inuyasha, but the person was not Inuyasha, in fact it was his elder brother Sesshomaru.

My heart beat sped up as realization hit me. The position we were in, behind Sesshomaru was a tree, also behind me was another tree, but I didn't get hit at all. He was still currently holding me, protecting me it felt like a hug, a hug between lovers at that. This was a first, usually in battles he stays far away from me not giving a damn. For him to protect me, and by a tree no less! I could feel the blood rushing to my face; I knew I was getting red as tomato.

Sesshomaru pushed back the tree behind him and looked down at me and said, "Danger is attracted to you little one." My eye's opened wide as "the pet" name sink in. He chuckled, and I became breathless. His laughter was so soft.

I finally caught my breath and mumbled a "Thank you." "I thought you would like to see your family after a long journey. Why are you walking around in the woods by yourself?" Sesshomaru questioned. I fumbled for an answer. "Um I just wanted to walk around a bit." I managed to stutter out. He raised his diligent eyebrows and stated, "Do I detect a lie?"

By then I was hyperventilating, a panic attack, Sesshomaru picked me up and landed gracefully as ever in front of Kaede's hut. "She's seems to have forgotten how to breathe." Sesshomaru stated calmly. Sango came to me and said, "Kagome breathe, breathe slowly." She kept coaching these words to as I finally managed to catch my breath. I looked up at Sesshomaru who was still currently looking at me. For the second time in on day my face turned red as a tomato, but this time I reminded myself to breathe.

"Kagome" Inuyasha spoke my name as I turned toward him. "I'll take you home." I jumped at that I really wanted to escape the gaze of Sesshomaru. Me and Inuyasha left the village and I returned home safely.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note!

Sorry I have to say this, I hate it when writers do this too so don't worry it ain't that long I think…. ???? hehe But its important, thank you Niki for noticing this but yeah…Well I forgot to give credit to Stephenie Meyer from Twilight for this…. I totally spaced about it, I was having trouble posting it on both sites so I was frustrated… hehe well again SORRY


End file.
